Mala suerte
by Frost Bravo
Summary: Tenma que nada le impediría llegar a su cita, pero no todo es color de rosa para el capitán del Raimon y Shinsei Inazuma Japan (no esta ambientado en IE GO Galaxy).


Frost: Hoooooooooooola a todos soy Frost y les apuesto mi perro a que extrañaron mis fics Tenmaoi.

Akamaru: guauf O_O

Frost: Nah mentira mi perro se queda conmigo solo no encontré algo con que empezar este fic y como mi hermana ve "Hola soy German" pues le robe la frase… bueno al demonio empecemos con la historia, Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece es propiedad de Level-5 y bla bla bla etc etc etc ¡START!

* * *

Una mañana normal en Inazuma, en que Tenma dormía tranquilamente sin ninguna preocupación, hasta que el sonido del despertador le desperto, primero lo vio sin darle atención al despertador solo miro la hora, para luego despertar exaltado por la hora que era.

-¡ MALDICIÓN VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!- dijo un chico pelo café mientras saltaba de su cama exaltado, corrió a toda velocidad al baño para lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes, tomo lo primero que encontró para vestirse, corrió a la cocina para tomar un pedazo de pan y salió a toda velocidad de su casa -voy tarde, voy tarde, voy tarde, no voy a llegar- Tenma corría toda velocidad por las calles, la razón era porque había acordado tener una cita con Aoi ese día, pero por entrenar hasta horas de la noche y por obvias razones se quedo dormido sin escuchar la alarma de su despertador -estúpido despertador justo hoy debía quedarse sin batería-.

Corrió a toda velocidad a la estación del metro, esbozo una sonrisa confiado en que nada le impediría llegar a tiempo, o eso creía, apenas entro a la estación corrió al vagón del tren pero este le cerró la puerta en la cara, cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo.

-No importa aun tengo tiempo- pensó Tenma maldiciendo un poco la mala fortuna del primer tren, pero era optimista ya que el próximo tren estaría en la estación en 10 minutos, tenia aun tiempo.

-Atención pasajeros- por un parlante se oyó la voz irritante de una mujer -lamento decirles que el próximo tren sufrió un desperfecto técnico por lo que llegara dentro de una hora más a la estación, gracias por su comprensión.

-No hablaran en serio- pensó Tenma mientras veía el monitor por el cual se oyó la mala noticia, definitivamente tenia pésima suerte el día de hoy, pensó que tal vez se levanto con el pie izquierdo pero rápidamente se decidió a llegar como sea a su cita -la estación de autobús esta cerca de aquí-.

-Oigan ese es Tenma- dijo Hikaru mientras veía Tenma corriendo a toda velocidad ignorando su alrededor -creo que debería decirle-.

-Nah de seguro Aoi ya se lo dijo- dijo Kariya -quizás vio algo relacionado con futbol y salió corriendo a buscarlo-.

-Eso espero-.

-Ya casi llego- dijo Tenma viendo la estación de autobús, pero apenas llego a la puerta vio el mensaje de la administración de la estación.

"Estimados clientes debido a una huelga de los conductores la estación de autobús cancelara sus servicios hasta que se normalice la situación.

-Esto debe ser una broma- el pelo café tenía el presentimiento de que había alguien que lo odiaba allá arriba, pero de inmediato se acordó de su teléfono celular, lo saco con ansias para solo ver una cosa -¡BA… BATERIA BAJA!- finalmente ya sin opciones, Tenma camino un poco para llegar a la casa de Shinzuke para pedirle prestado su cargador de celular para carga un poco el suyo, cuando lo conecto vio un mensaje que le dio una gran sorpresa.

"Tenma-kun hoy tengo algunos deberes que hacer y ayudar a mi mamá así que no podre ir a nuestra cita de hoy, le dije a Hikaru que te lo dijera para que no se te olvidara pero lo más probable es que lo olvide por eso te mando este mensaje, suki da yo" Aoi enviado a las 10:30 AM.

-Porque… porque me pasa esto- dijo Tenma arrodillándose mirando el piso con una gran aura de depresión.

Al día siguiente.

-Hola chicos- dijo Aoi caminando al banquillo donde se encontraban Kirino y Hikaru.

-Buenos días Aoi- respondió Kirino.

- H-Hola Aoi- respondió Hikaru asustadizo.

-Eh ¿te ocurre algo Hikaru?- pregunto la chica al ver la actitud de su amigo.

- N-N-No es nada Aoi- dijo Hikaru riendo con nerviosismo. Aoi aun confundida miro al campo para ver a Tenma, quien la saludo con una sonrisa para luego mirar a Hikaru y dedicarle una mirada asesina que hizo que Hikaru se ocultara tras Kirino.

-Creo… que ya sé porque esta así- pensó Aoi mientras reía levemente pensando en todo el mal día que paso Tenma, seguramente el día con mas mala suerte de todos.

* * *

Frost: ¡TA-DA! Ya se fic corto y casi nada de Tenmaoi pero bueno fue una idea que surgió mientras hacía trabajos con tinta china (si los mismo que utilizan para los mangas) y durante mis descansos me dedique a escribirlo.

Endo: y bueno eso fue todo adiós.

Frost: eh un momento porque tanta prisa.

Endo: es que llevo meses sin ninguna tortura y quiero mantener ese record.

Frost: pero ahora vas a perder ese record… sabes Endo me diste una idea para un buen plan… Endo trae cinco toneladas de atún, una cobra y jarabe para la tos y nos vemos en el cine, ahora vamos Tony oh si soy el mejor -se va.

Endo: espera Frost de donde saco tanto atún… Frost yo no me llamo Tony… ah esto me huele a tortura TT_TT… eso es todo hasta la próxima a todos.

Frost: See-ya.

Akamaru: Guauf ^ ^


End file.
